vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Troll
Trolls are a humanoid race of aliens that first appeared in both Homestuck and Hiveswap, originating from the planet Alternia, which exists in a separate universe to Earth in its source material. In Vast Error, ''they are the major set of characters we follow through the narrative. They exist in a solitary universe created by Kheparia before being apprehended by her split equal, Gaiaeon, who forced her into the single life-bearing planet she was able to create beforehand. This, in turn, causes the universe and the life residing on the current planet to live and die in a cyclical nature. The trolls are the final species evolved from this, spawned on the planet Repiton. Trolls have grey skin and dark yellow eyes. They also have pointed teeth, yellow nails, black lips, and black hair. Their most noticeable features are the horns sprouting from their heads, which resemble candy corn (i.e. red-orange bottoms, progressing gradually to yellow at the tips). These horns can grow in a number of different shapes, sizes, and even numbers, and are usually fairly distinct between individuals. An individual troll may possess one of several different colors of blood spread across the color spectrum. This is known as the Hemospectrum, a now mostly obsolete stratified societal caste system that used to assign social status based on blood; low ranking trolls were regarded as "Lowbloods", whereas high ranking trolls were referred to as "Highbloods". Most of this system went obsolete post-Renaissance on the planet. Different blood castes also have varying biological aspects, such as the various tactical and animalistic survival attributes among Lowbloods (i.e. playing dead, pseudo-healing factors, etc), and the gills possessed by the nearly extinct high-blooded ruling Seadwellers. Before maturity, trolls have dark grey irises, but these fill in with their respective blood colors as they age. Trolls' tears, gums, tongues, and sweat are also the color of their blood, but in a more diluted fashion. Young trolls have first and last names with six letters each, the former of the two chosen by the troll themselves before they even have proper motor skills. Leading nicknames to be very popular on the planet. Most of these nicknames are shorthands of the trolls real name and are usually three to four letters long. Older trolls are assumed to acquire more adult names or titles, typically with 8 letters, although there may be exceptions. Each troll has a sigil, usually depicted somewhere on their clothing or body, which is assigned from a number of alchemic symbols passed down from a trolls ancestor. It is unknown what the ramifications are for lacking a symbol are currently on Repiton. In ''Vast Error, ''the signs of the twelve main trolls are all based on elemental alchemy, substances and metals which were supposedly the building blocks of their planet. It is currently unknown what specific aspects of the trolls horns and personalities are that match their associated alchemic sigil. It has been confirmed through various background trolls that Repitonian signs can also be based on alchemic processes and concepts. Prior to the proper events of ''Vast Error, it is implied by Repiton's eternal guardian, White Noise, that the trolls have been reincarnated across all prior planets before now due to their consistency as players and being bound to the twelve aspects of existence. Though this has not been directly confirmed. Individual Trolls Sovara_Amalie.png| }}|link=Sovara Amalie Dismas_Mersiv.png| }}|link=Dismas Mersiv Arcjec_Voorat.png| }}|link=Arcjec Voorat Jentha_Briati.png| }}|link=Jentha Briati Ellsee_Raines.png| }}|link=Ellsee Raines Albion_Shukra.png| }}|link=Albion Shukra Serpaz_Helilo.png| }}|link=Serpaz Helilo Laivan_Ferroo.png| }}|link=Laivan Ferroo Occeus_Coliad.png| }}|link=Occeus Coliad Tazsia_Poemme.png| }}|link=Tazsia Murrit_Turkin.png| }}|link=Murrit Turkin File:Calder_Kerian.png| }} History Pre-Repiton It is unknown if trolls have any history before the existence of Repiton (with the exception of their aspects) within the universal cycle. Repiton After countless attempts across several versions of the universe with several species playing The Game, Repiton is now the final planet able to have a chance at freeing Kheparia from her cyclical nature from within the Solitary Universe due to White Noise nearing death. The source of his power, the Green Sun, is close to the end of its lifespan. Without it there can be no more sessions and no more chances to free Kheparia, ensuring the end of all existence to the pleasure of Gaiaeon. White Noise takes this initiative and attempts to craft the most perfect variant of The Game for the trolls to play. It is still unsuccessful through normal means, however, a failsafe can be crafted that allows them to properly finish The Game and achieve their goal. White Noise has taken extreme measures within the cast and, supposedly, their planets history and ancestry to ensure this. Repitonian Game Session A majority of the trolls are unaware of their purpose and of The Game itself until the day when Repiton would supposedly end. They are stated to be a team of eleven with the exclusion of Ellsee, but she ends up finding about The Game regardless and, through the words of her ancestor within a journal given to her along at birth, becomes a useful tool in the remaining trolls entry processes due to her knowing the personal entry codes of the cast. The rest of the trolls game session is yet to be seen. Biology Repitonian trolls do not reproduce in person, nor with the aid of a Mother Grub as Alternian and Beforan trolls do. Instead, Repitonian trolls are asked to go to a local reproduction stable a few times within their lifespan and leave behind some form of genetic material for a Service Droid who attempts to make your experience personal and comfortable. The more DNA a troll leaves within the system, the more prominent the genes will become within the donors eventual descendant. Descendants are normally made several sweeps after the donor troll has died, with the donor becoming that trolls ancestor. Trolls are then made in an artificial birthing process within a corporate facility with the DNA left behind by the donors. They are essentially cloned using a device known as the Reduplicator, using the genes of donors to create new trolls of a similar genetic makeup. The further processes of early life on Repiton are currently unknown, though we can assume there are more notable differences from other types of trolls in Homestuck ''and ''Hiveswap. One of which being that trolls may possibly attend some form of "school" along with the fact that they choose their names upon first being born with the aid of creatures known as Accouchement Golems. This fact leading to most trolls having very odd names that don't make any sense as actual words and that some trolls end up greatly disliking their names growing up, leading to nicknames being a very common occurrence on the planet. According to Occeus, Post-Renaissance trolls have a lifespan of 28-55 sweeps. Pre-Renaissance trolls had a much longer lifespan. Relationships Culture Blood and Caste Technology Trivia Category:Troll